How This One Lost Her Heart
by The Grand Dragon of Light
Summary: Abandoned by Alucard, Seras is saved from death by an old enemy now friend. They witness the fall of London and rush to rescue survivors, as the streets flood with ghouls can Seras protect her old friends from hoards of the undead, marauders, Iscariot and Hellsing? Inspired by Vampire from Hell's Vengeful. Catherine x-over, rated for swearing, violence and innuendo, enjoy!
1. A Bond Shattered Forever

**Disclaimer: **

I do **NOT** own **Hellsing** or any of the characters in this fanfic; they are the property of Kouta Hirano. I also do **NOT** own any of the characters from the game: **Catherine**, I included them for dramatic/comedic effects (to get any of the 'Golden Playhouse' references I recommend you look up Catherine the game). Nor do I own **Okami**, **Chibiterasu** will be referenced a lot but will only make a cameo much later on. Keep an eye out for **Kaz** from Chaotic too! Lastly I do NOT own Digimon, my semi-OC character Jericha Takatenshi (my own semi-OC version of Jeri Kato) is mentioned frequently however, so it's a crossover but mainly Hellsing. Also this is a songfic, not every chapter but I'll include a song in a certain part if the mood takes me, and will write disclaimers for each of them as they appear, so please don't sue me!

I **DO** however own the character **Lyra** and Seras' cutie sidekicks **Chibi** and **Batty**, so PLEASE don't use them without permission, they would be happy to make cameos if asked. Rated as it is for **swearing**, **violence** and **innuendo**, if you're underage I banish you from this page until you are not underage!

And most importantly kudos to **Vampire from Hell**, her fanfic: **Vengeful** inspired this story, however I think Alucard got off way too easily in that scenario so with a heaping helping of 'karma always comes back to bite you' here we go!

* * *

How This One Lost Her Heart

**Saturday May 13t****h**** 2006 – somewhere north of London**

The abandoned hospital loomed in the darkness, the only building in the area for several miles. No human had set foot in the place for years, even the caretakers who once maintained the building's interior had forgotten the place. Most of the outer walls had begun to crumble and the building was left hanging open like the exposed ribcage of a long dead leviathan. The way it looked was the main reason humans stayed away, it looked dangerous hence it was natural humans would avoid it.

All these things that made the hospital unsuitable for humans also made it the ideal place for the small gang of Freaks that had frequented the area, kidnapping and devouring humans as they went. Their activities earned them the attention of the Hellsing Organisation, and in one night they were slaughtered without mercy by the dread Nosferatu that served the Hellsing bloodline. The mission had been completed so the Hellsing Vampire and the soldiers whom had accompanied him to deal with the Freaks and their ghouls had all departed … all except for one.

On the third floor up, hugging her knees to her chest in exactly the same spot her Master had left her was his now ill-fated Fledgling: Seras Victoria. Her Master had saved her from a Vampire priest in the village of Cheddar seven years ago; he had shot through her to kill the Vampire then offered her a second chance at life.

Had she known what he had truly meant, Seras knew she would never have accepted … well she hadn't really accepted in her opinion, she'd been about to die in the dirt and had just wanted someone … anyone to hold her hand while she died.

Thus began her torturous journey, her Master was cruel and unforgiving in regards to 'human weaknesses', Integra: the Master of her Master had hated her from that first night, of this Seras was certain.

For a short while she'd found friendship in the Wild Geese whom Integra had hired to fight for Hellsing after the original soldiers were slaughtered in an attack on the manor. Briefly she'd felt an attraction to their leader, even when it ended they remained friends … until she began to fail in her missions constantly.

Even Walter, the elderly Hellsing retainer whom had always treated her with respect and kindness had become distant from her, he'd remained polite but Seras had no longer felt the warmth the man used to look at her with.

Never before had she felt such loneliness, not even during her years in that Godforsaken orphanage. But then God was merciful … because He gave her a friend, she was just a girl when they'd met; she was a tender age of 13 while Seras was 19, and would always be 19. Her friend was a child in age and in body, but inside the young girl was something so powerful it easily rivalled her Master's dark might, it was the reason her Master had dubbed the child 'Little Dragon'. Their time together had been brief, only 1 month, during which they'd shared the Hellsing manor as their home but then she'd had to return home … in another world that was not her own and Seras had missed her terribly.

Next came the Millennium crisis, more than a million souls had perished including her friend Captain Bernadotte, all but 2 of the Flock and more than a million Londoners who'd been caught in the fury. But again, the child with the blood of Dragons intervened; all who had died in London including those of the Hellsing manor were restored to life. The threat was over and things should have been good, Seras should have been happy!

But slowly little by little she began to fail; first it had been something small like not hitting her target's head or heart, a small error easily forgivable. Then she began to miss be several feet, many a Vampire Freak had escaped from her gunfire which made her Master furious, which made her all the more scared of him.

Despite all this, her best friend had supported her, promising Seras sanctuary in her home world … but it was never going to happen. Several days before that awful night, she had discovered her friend had died. Her friend had died and now Seras really was all alone, too numb to feel the daily looks of angry impatience, too numb to take notice of Sir Integra's anger … and even too numb to feel her Master's rage right before he shattered what little was left of the blonde's broken heart.

He had grabbed her around the neck with one hand, and with the other … Seras was certain he had ripped her heart out from the pain she'd felt. Above all else she could still hear his parting words ringing in her ears:

_**"I am no longer your Master. You are just like those other vampire freaks that we kill and maybe one day I'll have the pleasure of killing you. My new Draculina will be far superior to you in every way, you weakling!"**_

With that final growling insult he'd turned and strode away, never once looking back at the Fledgling who had once admired and loved him above any other …

Now she was alone, with nought but a stinging pain in her neck to remind her of her Master, the mark he'd given her when he'd turned her was slowly closing: proof that the Master and Childe bond had been severed and once the wound was closed the bond could never be remade. She could still call out to her Master if she found the will but she wouldn't, she would have enough pride not to beg.

Seras hadn't made a single sound while he'd raged at her, she didn't cry for him to take her back nor did she plead to her former human comrades for help. She'd looked at them as they'd watched Alucard leave; they had looked at her then at each other before following, the humans only glanced back at her briefly before following Alucard. Her former Master never looked back and she wasn't surprised.

It was the same story over and over since she had been orphaned, she was alone and no one wanted her. The younger woman had been the only one who had looked past her front which was a Draculina and seen the lonely little girl inside. She had promised Seras that she would be happy and no one would ever make her feel that way again … But now her friend was dead and she no longer had a reason to go on living-no, not living, it was an existence and a horrible one to boot.

She guessed it was nearly midnight as it have been a few hours since being left to die by her former Master, dawn would come in a few hours and when the sun rose she would never have to feel the pain of living this cursed life again. And maybe just maybe if the God that had always forsaken her in the past deemed it fit, maybe He would let her see her Mum and Dad again … and maybe she would even be allowed to see her friend again.

Seras smiled as she finished that thought, descending the last staircase and exiting the building so she was standing in front of it, looking up at the full moon shining down on her. Absently she wondered if its light looked sad tonight because it was sensing what she was planning to do and was attempting to be a comfort just as it had been seven years ago.

While standing alone under the night sky Seras absently wondered if her Master had planned to discard her tonight, surely he remembered what had happened on this night seven years ago? He had to have known, the timing was just too perfect to be coincidence and she wouldn't have been surprised at all if he'd timed it on purpose … Master was a monster after all: the Monster of Hellsing.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind the Draculina grabbed the Hellsing coat of arms on her blouse and tore it off, observing it for only a moment before tossing it aside resolving to die as Seras Victoria not the No-Life King's unwanted Fledgling or as a lowly servant of Hellsing-

Snap!

The snapping of twigs underfoot let the female know she was not alone and she swung around to face the sound, wondering for a fleeting moment if one of the Wild Geese or even her Master had returned.

"Now I'm _really_ glad I didn't die," a low voice just dripping with malice sneered.

It was that same Freak, the one who'd gotten away before! But why did he come back?

Said Freak whistled sharply and out of the darkness emerged no less than seven others.

"Come have a look-see boss! The bastard who killed our hunting pals left something behind!"

Seras tensed herself, getting ready to run.

"Oh come on now darling, don't be like that! We just wanna talk … the 'King' left you behind, didn't he? Why not come with us? We'd never throw you away; we'll make sure you're _appreciated_ every night …"

"**Stay the hell away from me!"** Seras snarled, her eyes blazing red.

"Ooh, she's got a mouth on her hasn't she lads? Bring her to me, let's hear her scream!" the tallest male she knew to be their leader ordered the others.

CRACK!

On reflex Seras kicked her leg out, snapping the perverted male's knee inwards, he fell to the ground cursing loudly.

"GET THAT BITCH!"

It was over in seconds, one male grabbed her arm making her punch him in the face sending teeth flying and when another tried to grab her from behind she thrust her elbow backwards breaking his nose and sending him to the ground howling in pain and without wasting a second she lashed out at the nearest male's face nearly blinding him in the process but as she moved to attack again two more grabbed her arms to hold her still as the leader advanced and without any warning he lashed out with his claws fully drawn.

…

Seras screamed into the night sky the pain was so intense she nearly blacked out; she wished she had blacked out. In that exact same moment somewhere in the abandoned hospital a clock chimed as its hand struck midnight. It was at the stroke of midnight on the anniversary of her death that Seras' world went dark forever.

"Hold her still; she owes our friend a debt … after I'm through with her!"

The two holding her arms tightened their grip, her arms nearly breaking from the force as their leader approached and with a dark chuckle reached out and grabbed her breast, squeezing so hard that blood stained her blouse. Seras whimpered in terror as the horrible realisation of what was going to happen hit her.

Any thought of pride was forgotten, she didn't want to die, not like this! Even if he didn't answer Seras cried out to the only one who could possibly help her.

"ALU-"

No … even if the bond had been broken, she had no right to use his name.

"MASTER!"

**Minutes earlier at Hellsing:**

Alucard had sat in the same vehicle as the Wild Geese, his arms crossed and a scowl clear on his face. He had expected Police Girl to cry out to him through their fading link but she was strangely silent.

The No-Life King would never admit it but he was feeling regret for how harshly he had punished his Fledgling this time, well former Fledgling. He had made the decision to return and reclaim his bond with her, but first he must make his report to his Master.

Police Girl would no doubt cry with relief for she was the sort to openly display her emotions as such, as much as she infuriated him Alucard knew he had to be patient with her if she was ever to become strong enough to stand by his side forever as his-

SCREECH!

The vehicle stopped abruptly and the Wild Geese exited the vehicle, Bernadotte the Frenchman was the last to exit, giving the No-Life King a look of regret.

"Something to say human?" Alucard asked and when Pip mumbled something under his breath, "Speak up Frenchman!"

"_You shouldn't have left her like zhat!" _Pip shouted, causing the Midian to shove him out of the back of the vehicle and on to the asphalt.

"Captain!" one of the elder Wild Geese that Alucard knew to be named Duck called.

"**I didn't hear you protesting back at the damned Freak den! You left the same as I did human!"**

Pip opened his mouth to protest but stopped, lowering his hat over his eyes so no one would see the look of guilt in his eyes for not stopping to help poor Seras, poor Mignonette.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Both men turned to see Alucard's Master: Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

"I WON'T HAVE MY SOLDIERS SCRAPPING LIKE CHILDREN! UNDERSTOOD?!" and when both nodded, "REPORT NOW!"

"Mission incomplete," Alucard growled, silently daring the Frenchman to interrupt him.

"Seras?" Integra shook her head, "Honestly that girl, I don't know what to do with-" Integra stopped immediately, finally realising that something was amiss. "Where is Seras?"

Pip raised his hands while nodding at Alucard who snarled openly at the human.

"What's happened Alucard? What did you do? ANSWER ME!"

"The Police Girl let the Freak, who caused the ghoul outbreak escape, I was angry so I … disciplined her."

Integra's expression became one of fear, "Tell me you didn't kill-"

"NO! I severed our bond, but-"

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ALUCARD?!"**

Every man present flinched hearing the Iron Maiden shrieking at her servant.

"There's no need for concern Integra, I'll-"

"**THE HELL THERE ISN'T! YOU JUST … LEFT HER THERE BY HERSELF?!"**

Integra's angry gaze turned to Pip who couldn't have looked guiltier if he tried then to each of the Wild Geese present who bore a similar look of regret.

"**GO AND BRING HER BACK ****NOW****!" **Integra shouted into her servant's face.

"I was just about to Master; the Master and Childe bond doesn't sever right away. I still have time to reclaim my right as her Master."

"But-you … what the fuck were you thinking?! If you were never going to leave her then why the fuck did you do this?" Integra demanded.

"Police Girl can't stay mad at her beloved Master," Alucard grinned, "I just thought a little time on her own would serve as a warning I'm serious about-" Alucard froze, something was wrong.

Then it hit him, through the fading Master/Childe bond he heard a scream-

"MASTER!"

The scream was accompanied by pain and terror in its purest form, his Fledgling-his Police Girl was in danger!

"**POLICE GIRL!" **Alucard roared, immediately turning into a streak of crimson light and soaring into the night sky back towards the abandoned hospital.

"ALUCARD!" Integra shouted after the male Vampire but he didn't hear her, immediately she turned to Walter, "GET THE CHOPPER DOWN HERE NOW!"

The former master Vampire Hunter did not need to be told twice, within 2 minutes a Hellsing chopper had landed and within seconds Integra and Walter jumped inside, followed seconds later by Pip. Giving him a scowling glare Integra shook her head and ordered the pilot to their last mission co-ordinates.

It had taken the Wild Geese just under 2 hours to get from Hellsing to the hospital despite the lack of traffic and the same time to get back afterwards, with the helicopters superior speed their arrived at their destination, all three jumping from the doors before the blades could stop spinning.

Looking around in confused panic they then ran towards the sound of a man screaming in pain and found Alucard with his hand impaled into a Freak's stomach that Pip immediately recognised as the one that escaped earlier.

"ANSWER ME AND I'LL MAKE YOUR END QUICK!" Alucard roared into the cowering male's face. **"WHERE IS MY DRACULINA!"**

"I-I never knew she was yours! I SWEAR! _HE_ WAS THE ONE WHO WANTED TO-"

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!" the wounded leader swore loudly.

"**WHERE IS SHE?!" **Alucard demanded, twisting his hand and making the male scream again.

"ALUCARD!" Integra shouted.

Glaring his Master's way Alucard froze seeing what she was gesturing at, pulling his hand out of the male's stomach and ran to Integra's side along with Walter and Pip.

Seras' torn black skirt and shreds of her blouse lay scattered on the ground and then Alucard noticed the blood on the wall, it would've been at head level had she been forced against the wall. To top off the grim scene was the Hellsing coat of arms from Seras' uniform lay torn and bloodied on the ground which Integra picked up, tears forming in the Iron Maiden's eyes as she looked at the Nosferatu.

A guttural snarl of hate escaped his lips and he stormed back towards the wounded leader, grabbing him around the neck then forcing him to his knees.

"**WHAT DID YOU DO?!" **Alucard roared.

"WE-WERE-JUST-MESSING-WITH-HER! WE-WERE-NEVER-ACTUALLY-GONNA-FU-"

Alucard eyes burned with the most unadulterated hatred, never before had Integra or Walter seen the male so angry and it struck fear into their hearts. Without warning Alucard stomped his foot down on the first Freak's groin, the bone that had once been his pelvis snapped and crunched making him howl as the newest pain shot into his brain like a million silver spikes and without a sound Alucard then ripped the male's heart from his chest turning the weaker creature to dust instantly.

Still snarling deeply Alucard turned his attention back to the leader, who cowered before the hateful crimson glare.

"Now I'll ask you again …" Alucard began before violently throwing the leader to the ground and letting his shadows flare around him and change his clothing into his black leather outfit, giving him an even more demonic appearance. "WHERE IS MY FLEDGLING!"

"IT WASN'T US!" the lead male wailed. "A BIG GUY WITH WHITE HAIR TOOK HER!"

And when Alucard snarled loudly at the knowledge the lesser male cowered and cried out louder.

"HE WAS A FUCKING MONSTER! KNOCKED US ALL DOWN WITHOUT TRYING! HE GAVE HER BLOOD THEN HE TOOK HER RIGHT BEFORE YOU GUYS CAME BACK!"

Alucard's eyes widened, "She was taken … against her will?"

"D-Don't think so! She begged him to take her with him, started wailing about how 'he's coming back to kill me'! They went that way-it's the truth I swear to the Blessed Virgin!" the male pointed to a flattened patch of grass, still cowering.

Alucard recalled his shadows and his clothing became his usual red duster coat minus his glasses and wide brimmed hat. Without a word he stood and approached the flattened patch of grass, kneeling down to examine the area and finding a small patch of blood … Seras' blood, to his silent relief Alucard could smell it still had the scent of virgin innocence, the vile Freak and his gang had not taken her most precious gift from her. But where was she and as importantly, who had taken her?

The scent was definitely male, not human yet at the same time not quite Vampire, it was something else entirely. More odd was the fact that this area despite having signs someone large had knelt down there showed no signs of a struggle, meaning his Fledgling had either been rendered unconscious or had left willingly-

NO! He refused to believe it, no matter what had happened his female would never flee from him, she had to have been taken!

With a feral growl Alucard rose then stalked back over to the still wounded Freak leader, who cowered before the stronger male's presence.

"Now, you're going to tell me exactly what the one who took my female looks like-"

"S-Sure thing! I'll tell ya anything you want-"

"I don't doubt you will, you've been very co-operative," Alucard grinned as he knelt down, the Freak laughed quietly as though in relief and the three humans watched Alucard curiously. "However …"

"Huh?"

"_You have her blood on you_," Alucard's tone was venomous. "You harmed _my Fledgling_, you put your filthy hands on _my Draculina_! I'm afraid I'm just going to have to punish you accordingly, you pathetic squealing MAGGOT!"

"**ARGH!"**

Without warning Alucard snapped his jaws shut around the male's wrist and with one quick jerk of his head ripped the hand clean off at the wrist, an arc of blood sailed through the air nearly spattering the Hellsing Leader who jumped back in disgust.

While the head Freak was writhing in agony Alucard drew his Casull and Jackal pistols and put down the remainder of the gang with the deadly efficiency he was known for. With his guns still smoking Alucard loomed over the last Freak, looking every bit like the Grim Reaper come to drag a soul to Hell.

"P-Please … I never would've touched her if I knew she was yours! I swear to-"

"God won't show mercy to you … nor will I. You lying bastard, you _knew_ she was mine when you attacked her!" before the male could protest Alucard wiped a trail of blood from crunching his hand off. "Now be a good dog … and **stay down**!"

BANG!

One final bullet from the Jackal silenced the leader of the Freak gang forever, turning his mind to more important matters Alucard cast his Vampiric senses outwards over the landscape then growled in annoyance when he didn't sense either her presence or the male who had taken her.

A twinge in his mind made the Midian's eyes widen, of course! The bond while weak was still there, if he could get to her fast enough he could give her his blood and renew their bond.

"Alucard what the fuck are you doing?! We have to find her before-" Integra stopped, the horrible reality of what could happen to their Police Girl sinking in.

"I will find her!" Alucard's tone left no room for doubt, "it's weak but our bond is still there, if she answers me then I can find her."

"Well … bloody well do it then!" Integra ordered.

The Vampire turned his gaze skyward, closing his eyes and calling out through the weakening bond which only added to the sense of urgency. His long dead heart called out across the vast expanse of English countryside seeking the heart of the small female it so longed for, until-

"_Police Girl!"_

"… _!"_ a nearly silent gasp was his reply.

"_Where are you? Who has taken you?"_

"…"

"_PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER POLICE GIRL!"_

A sharp whimper of fear was his only reply that time, she was terrified of what was happening but Alucard knew she could be strong enough to survive until he found her.

"_Police Girl, tell me where he's taken you! I'll destroy him then take you back to-"_

" … _No!"_

Alucard's expression became shocked and it made Integra, Walter and Pip even more worried.

"_What? Police Girl listen to me! Whatever he's threatened to do to you I will repay him a million fold-"_

_Seras whimpered at his tone._

"_-then I'll take you back to Hellsing, you'll be safe I swear-"_

"_NO!"_

Alucard gasped audibly, why was she refusing him?!

"Police Girl … don't be a coward!" Alucard growled so the others could hear him.

"Alucard!" Integra was dumbfounded he was speaking to the terrified girl in such a way.

When she didn't answer him, "POLICE GIRL!"

"…"

"_You are mine Draculina! Body, mind and soul!"_

"_YOU'LL KILL ME!"_

…

The realisation hit him with all the force of a combined army, she was refusing to tell him where she was because of what he'd said in anger, she was scared he had returned to kill her just like the Freak Vampire had said.

"_Be happy … with the next one."_

Oh God she was talking about his last remark about getting a new Fledgling!

"I was angry but I never meant any of those words-"

"_Please stop-"_

"I don't want a new Draculina, you're the only one I-"

"_STOP IT! STOP-IT-STOP-IT-STOP-IT!" _the female screamed through the fading link. "_You walked away … nobody left! GO AWAY!"_

"_Police Girl I'm sorry for what I said! There isn't time just tell me where you are!"_

Only silence and the bond was nearly severed completely.

"_SERAS VICTORIA!"_

Even through the weak bond Alucard could feel her anguish: her Master had abandoned her, leaving her to die alone, he didn't want her anymore.

"_Bye … Master," _Seras murmured quietly before she closed her heart to him forever then there was only silence.

Alucard snarled loudly feeling an unnatural burning where his long-dead heart was, the bond that he'd made with his Police Girl that very first night had been broken, forever severing the final link between them and without it Alucard felt emptiness like he had never known not even when his human wife had ended her life after fearing him to be dead.

Integra saw Alucard's shoulder sag and his gaze go skywards, it seemed as though all the will had been drained from his being.

"Well where is she?!" Integra demanded.

"It's gone …"

"Alucard?"

"I can't sense her, I left it too long … she isn't my Fledgling any longer. Just like the Freak said, she left with _him_ by choice!" clenching his fists so hard his talons dug into his palms Alucard roared an almighty bellow of rage and loss.

"Servant, listen to me!" and only when he looked at her did Integra go on, "Hellsing will do everything in our power to bring her back, safe and well, everything else can wait until she's home again!"

Basically Integra was silently saying he could beat himself up only after Seras was back where she belonged.

"Go and search for her, I don't care how far or fast you travel, report back to me every hour on the hour. Just bring her home Alucard, that's an order."

"I hear and obey, my Master," Alucard bowed his head without any sarcasm or arrogance, this order he would fulfil no matter the cost and without another word he took to the skies as a streak of red light once more to continue searching ahead.

"Get the Wild Geese and every other member of Hellsing down here, NOW!" Integra ordered Pip harshly.

"Yes ma'am!"

Pip immediately complied and in less than an hour the remainder of the Wild Geese arrived plus every soldier of Hellsing, even those that were not meant to be on duty that night were ordered to report and help with the search.

Alucard had long since moved further ahead, stalking through the darkened countryside in search of his Fledgling and the mystery creature that had stolen her from him. All the while Alucard kept repeating their last encounter in his mind, he had been so angry at her that he couldn't think straight and yet Seras had never made a sound while he had raged at her. That just wasn't like his Police Girl and only now that she was gone could he see it!

But at the same time it didn't make any sense! She had cried out to him for help when she was being attacked, so why had she fled? Why had she run away when he was coming back to save her?

'_You walked away … nobody left! GO AWAY!'_

That memory made the No-Life King stop in his tracks, as much as he regretted it Seras had been right: he had walked away, not once looking back and Alucard could only imagine how that had made her feel. The tone of her voice through their link had been one of complete betrayal.

…

Suddenly it wasn't a mystery why she had fled, her Master had abandoned her to (unwittingly) die by the Freaks' hands after telling her that he intended to make a new Draculina and that he would kill her if he saw her again. She had believed he was coming back to make good on his alleged promise and the thought of him finding her was more terrifying than running away with a complete stranger whom Alucard was certain would try the same as the now-dead Freaks.

That was Seras, she always tried to see the best in everyone despite all she endured both during her time in the orphanage, at Hellsing and everything that had come in-between.

Even though everyone had been angry with her at Hellsing before that terrible night she only tried harder but still kept failing, Alucard had felt how pained that had made her feel in the weeks prior yet had never offered a single word of encouragement to lift her spirits. What he had done that night had only made her certain that he no longer wanted her, thus she'd left with the mystery male and any chance of reclaiming his right as her Master was gone forever.

He had broken their bond by force which meant she would never become a No-Life Queen like he had always planned … Alucard would never be able to ask her to stay by his side for eternity … and he would never be able to take back the words he had yelled at her that night.

Seras had been the one ray of light in Hellsing but had been made to feel unwanted by those she had given seven years of her life and loyalty to, that was the reason she had fled with the stranger … nothing he could do could possibly hurt her anymore than she already had been.

Growling loudly Alucard shook his head, he couldn't let such thoughts cloud his mind! His Police Girl had been hurt by his words but he would find her and make things right between them, he would tell her the true reason he had turned her that night in Cheddar and she would never leave his side again.

That last thought spurred him to take off running faster than any human or vehicle could go, casting his Vampiric senses out as far and wide as he could all the while, searching for his lost female without a moment's respite until finally the sun began to peek over the horizon.

Alucard was both annoyed and concerned, Seras was still a newborn in terms of her years spent as a Draculina. The sun would be fatal to her at this stage especially when she didn't drink her blood which he had so often scolded her for.

Would the male she was with know this and take her out of the light?

Or would he throw her out in the sunlight to watch her burn?

As a whole Midians were a race that prided themselves on strength, rejecting those that were weak in favour of the strong. So for a Midian to come to the aid of a defenceless female in distress was nearly unheard of, only the 'bleeding hearts' as Alucard called them would do such a selfless thing.

But the male wasn't a Midian, the Freaks had said as much!

Certainly no human could be capable of such a feat … if not for the fact that the scent was male Alucard would immediately think that Seras so-called 'best friend forever' had crossed the barrier between their worlds to aid her friend.

Hell … what would the Little Dragon do when she found out what had happened?

No doubt she would set her menagerie of wolves and other beasts on Alucard for starters, shriek at the Frenchman and Integra for being so heartless to Seras and maybe even harshly scold Walter for good measure-

The idea hit him with all the same force he had hit the aircraft carrier Millennium had stolen during the War, Jericha could help!

She loved 'Seras-chan' (her nickname for Police Girl) as though they were sisters, even if it were Alucard asking he knew the Little Dragon would never leave Seras to such a fate.

Turning back to where his Master was waiting Alucard dematerialised and shot over the landscape to where Integra was waiting, surprisingly without Walter.

"He's out searching with the men, said he felt useless just waiting for news," Integra answered her servant's unspoken question. "Did you find anything?"

"Not a trace, of Police Girl or the other."

Integra sighed deeply while pinching bridge of her nose, she hadn't slept for worrying over Seras all night and it was catching up to her.

"We need to return to Hellsing, Master."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU SUGGESTING?! THAT WE LEAVE HER FOR-"

"No! I'm suggesting we should ask for _her_ help, Sir Integra."

…

"Jericha? For God's sake … why didn't I think of that? HURRY!"

Alucard took his Master's hand and materialised them back to Hellsing, landing in Integra's office and without delay the Iron Maiden ran to the adjoining room where the communication link left by Jericha so she could stay in touch with Seras was kept, it could only be used by either Seras without difficulty but anyone else needed Integra's permission to use it.

After activating the holo-keypad Integra used her palm to unlock the communications channel and called up the option to contact Jericha's link.

… … … … … … …

The incessant beeping that let the Vampire and his Master know their side of the link was trying to connect to the other side was beginning to grind dangerously on the Nosferatu's nerves.

"**What is wrong with this piece of techno-shit?" **

"ALUCARD! Calm down!" Integra pinched the bridge of her nose again. "Why don't you go rest, help yourself to some blood packs or something …"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead."

…

Normally Integra would have shot the Vampire for his insolence, but she found herself feeling horribly drained both physically and emotionally, just like Alucard had earlier Integra found herself replaying the last time she had spoken to Seras directly in her mind.

Integra couldn't recall the exact words but she remembered the mood very well, she had screamed at the female Vampire for the better part of 10 minutes after the last failed mission in which a Freak had escaped because of the Police Girl's 'completely amateurish screw-up' as Integra had called it. And Seras had just stood there in silence, her hands behind her back with her gaze down seemingly oblivious which enraged her leader so much Integra had thrown a stapler at her and even then Seras had not made a sound.

When the Iron Maiden had finished her rant and banished Seras to her room for the rest of the night that had been the only time Seras had spoke, a subdued 'yes Sir Integra' before leaving to go to her room as ordered.

Oh God, what had she done? It was only then as she sat waiting for the communication screen to connect that Integra remembered the defeated look on Seras' face, but that had been several days before Alucard had broken their bond, what had happened to their Police Girl before then?

"Where is she?!" Integra was speaking of Seras' friend now before sighing deeply. "Alucard I'll remain here and keep trying to contact Jericha, go back to the hospital and see if you can find anything new … unless you need rest?"

"I can go several weeks without needing sleep Master."

"Only if you drink your blood, very well. Take as many blood packs as you want and go back to the search, tell Walter he's in command until I return."

"As you wish, Master."

Alucard first went to the walk-in freezer where the blood for Seras and himself was kept, under normal circumstances Alucard would have been elated to have permission to drink his fill! But the thought never crossed his mind, he took several blood packs and drank them quickly without savouring them before pocketing one more for Seras when she was found then materialising back to the abandoned hospital to relay Integra's orders and continue searching himself.

**May 14****th**** 2006 – 11pm**

A solitary truck returned to the Hellsing estate, carrying Walter, Pip and several Wild Geese pulled up in front of the main doors. The Wild Geese had voted to search in shifts, those that needed rest would return while those still fresh would stay so that there was not an instant where they weren't searching for the lost Draculina.

The Wild Geese had taken Seras under their wing (a pun that Pip had always used to joke with her) and looked to her as a little sister, until she'd begun to distance herself from them and they (unlike Pip) had kept a distance to respect her wishes until she wanted to confide in someone.

"Mon dieu," Pip grumbled, stretching his back so that audible cracks were heard. "How many places can there be for a little Vampire to hide in the middle of God's Nowhere?"

"**Seras isn't hiding!" **Alucard snarled as he re-emerged from the shadows then stalked back inside to see if Integra had made contact with his Police Girl's friend.

"He raises a fair point," Walter hated to admit the fact. "If Seras isn't hiding then it means she's being hidden from us … by him."

Neither Pip nor Walter had any idea what sort of being could severely injure a group of Freaks without injury to itself then so successfully evade them without leaving a trace, the thought of Seras being alone and vulnerable as she was with such a strong being was unnerving.

"You should sleep Mr Bernadotte," Walter advised as they went inside. "Most likely we'll find Seras during the daytime hours hiding from the sun, so resting at night would be best."

"I'm a Frenchman Monsieur Walter, zhe power of zhe heart alone gives me strength! You however … you do not look so hot so you should sleep!"

Walter chuckled then sighed warily, the events of the last 20+ hours had drained him and while he badly needed rest the Hellsing retainer could not bring himself to do so, feeling that to do so would make it appear that he was not as worried about their Police Girl as Alucard, Integra and Pip were.

"I should see if Sir Integra is in need of rest, she shouldn't push herself too harshly," Walter left the Frenchman to go to the Hellsing Leader.

After a few moments Pip followed, suddenly remembering Alucard had said Integra was trying to get in touch with Jericha (or Petite Ange as he had always called her both for her angelic wings and her normally angelic demeanour).

The sight of Alucard, Integra and Walter gathered around the communicator screen greeted Pip when he entered the room next to Integra's office.

"I'm not getting any answer from Jericha, so I'll try the others … maybe she's spending time with one of her other friends," Integra reasoned before choosing the link that connected their screen to the one that was located in the world of Perim.

… … … … … … …

Alucard growled when no one answered right away but then-

Ping!

The face of a young flame-haired man greeted them, but the look on his face did not, Kazdan Kalinkas had always been of slender build but his features were positively gaunt as though he had not eaten or slept for days.

"Kazdan it's Integra!" Integra began.

"Hey … 'bout time we heard back from you, where the hell have you been?"

…

The young man had always been so courteous (despite Integra being a Protestant proud and true while he was a Jewish-Catholic just trying to get through each day) yet his attitude was a shock, one which Integra was not in the mood for!

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" Integra shouted at the screen.

"_WELL SEND ME THE __**FUCK**__ TO HELL FOR NOT FEELING CHATTY LADY!"_

The ferocity in Kazdan's voice shocked the three humans and even Alucard to a degree-

…

For a moment Kazdan's shoulders sagged and he appeared to be fighting tears before regaining his fragile composure.

This wasn't good, something bad had happened to make the human boy react in such a way.

"Kazdan we're sorry but … we need your help. Is Jericha with you? We can't contact her and-"

"Seras didn't tell you … did she? Oh shit …" Kazdan placed his palms over his face, discarding his red glasses to one side while he did.

"Seras hasn't told us anything, why? What's happened?" Integra asked.

"I just found out the day after it happened, I called Seras the same day to tell her … she said she'd tell you straight away … Oh shit!" Kaz cursed again, not liking their ignorance to what Seras knew before sighing deeply, "It's Jeri."

"What about her?" Walter asked over Integra's shoulder.

"Saturday just passed, Jeri she-" Kazdan stopped, a lump in his throat stopping his words and tears were forming again in his usually bright brown eyes.

Integra's icy blue eyes widened, "What's wrong with Jericha? Is she ill?"

Kaz shook his head, "Jeri … she … she died."

In unison the four members of Hellsing gaped with wide eyes before exchanging a shocked look, Jericha: the Little Angel whom had won all of them around with her innocent personality, the Little Dragon whom had bested Alucard in a sword fight … she couldn't be gone, she just couldn't!

"No way … NO FUCKING WAY! What happened?" Pip demanded.

"Childbirth," Kaz looked too numb to cry by that point. "She had a baby girl, she's beautiful … just her mom …"

The younger man took a few deep breaths to regain his composure, knowing if he gave into the tears he'd never be able to stop crying and the four adults just watched in silent shock, still processing the information he'd just revealed.

Kaz took a final deep breath then shook his head. "I can't believe Seras didn't tell you … but then again she's probably taking it as hard as the rest of us. Jeri wanted her to be Godmother, she and Seras were-"

"'Best girl friends forever," Walter finished the sentence quietly.

He knew Seras had dearly loved Jericha and always looked forward to her calls, Walter himself enjoyed catching the occasional piece of conversation between the two women laughing as they recounted their shared misadventures during Miss Jericha's stay at Hellsing … but there would be no more such calls, there would never be the laughter of two young friends echoing in the air again.

"Kaz?"

The quiet voice of Kazdan's Goblin-Bunny friend was heard as he walked into view of the screen, the poor little Creature looked terrible and it was obviously from the grief as H'Earring had loved Jericha also, being truly smitten with her for a long time then becoming a beloved friend.

"You shouldn't be up this late, Chaor says so. Whatever the humans want it can-"

"They didn't know H'Earring, I had to tell them. They didn't know …"

The small green Creature gripped his ears and looked sorrowfully at his equally grief-stricken friend, it certainly seemed that the awful news had affected both the young human and the Goblin-Bunny horribly.

"I feel like shit … sorry," Kaz apologised. "One of us … maybe me, maybe not … well, we'll let you all know when her family decide the date for her f-" Kaz stopped, unable to say the word.

"We would appreciate that … very much, Kazdan," Integra barely managed a nod which Kaz returned.

"Uh … would you tell Seras that we're all thinking of her too? Us 'assorted best friends forever' have to look out for each other!" Kaz forced a smile but it soon fell.

"We'll tell her … I promise. Thank you Kazdan."

Kaz nodded a goodbye and then the screen flicked off ending the conversation, leaving four whom had been gathered around in stunned silence.

"Bloody hell …" Pip put his hands over his head then turned away before pointing at the screen, "Zhat was why … wasn't it?" and when no one dared to answer, "Zhat was why Seras was so … out of it for zhe last week! Zhat was why-" Pip stopped, the horrible realisation dawning on all of them. "-she didn't say anything when we left."

"Probably from the shock, something like that is hard enough to comprehend for someone my age but for young Seras …" Walter stopped, tears fighting to fall from his grey eyes.

"Why didn't she tell us? She found out days ago!" Integra just could not understand why their Police Girl had suffered in silence.

"She tried to tell me …" Alucard admitted, no hint of his usual arrogance or mocking tone before growling, "I told her to get out of my sight because it was just after the last mission!"

"Me too," Pip felt the eyes of the other three on him. "Three days ago, I think … she tried to say something but I brushed her off, said she should focus on her aim instead of _gossiping_!" the self-loathing the Frenchman felt was clear in his voice.

"Before that, I thought something was amiss … I asked her if I could help in any way," all eyes now turned to Walter. "She just gave me the strangest look and said 'not unless you can 'make all space and time reverse' Walter'."

The words were a part of the song Jericha used to heal another being's body or soul, Walter had not realised the significance of the statement until it was much too late.

A sudden feeling of shock hit the Nosferatu, Seras' last statement to him coming to mind once again:

_You walked away … nobody left!_

At the time he had thought she had meant that no one had stayed behind to help her, but she had been talking about her best friend and how she now had 'nobody left'.

"You should remain here and rest," Alucard began.

"What will you do?" Integra murmured, clearly still dazed from the revelations.

"I'll find her, I'll bring her back … then I'll make her see she does have somebody left who cares and I won't leave her _ever_ again!" with that final determined growl the Vampire King disappeared to begin his search anew.

"Petite Ange … Jericha, was a mommy?" Pip shook his head. "Mon dieu, poor Mister Leo … and zhat poor little girl, she'll never know how her momma was …"

"Confident?" Integra supplied, yes the Little Dragon had had confidence by the ocean full as even Alucard could not scare her (he could revolt her but that was beside the point).

"Wise beyond her years … in the most unusual subjects!" Walter couldn't help smiling at the vast array of surprising and sometimes just daft things such a young girl of 13 years(when they'd first met) just should not have known, like the damage an explosion from a standard 800W microwave could cause amongst other strange things.

"Crazy … in a funny way!" Pip amended, recalling how Jericha had once followed Seras on a driving lesson and had ended up being the only one who had learned to drive that day (all while chauffeuring Alucard around in one of the test cars).

Truly the young woman had been a friend one would only meet once in a million lifetimes, several times they had travelled to her world for a party to celebrate their wide circle of friends. Many different beings, some humans from other dimensions would attend, some who were about as far removed from humans as humans were from reptiles and ironically one of them had been an enormous red dragon/demon. Yet all of them had one thing in common: the bond of friendship they'd forged with either the Little Dragon or her godfather who was the King of the Digital World where said parties were always held.

Those at Hellsing were a part of Jericha's ever growing circle of friends, but she was closest to Seras … had been.

Now though the Little Dragon was gone and Seras felt she had had no one left to miss her if she left, unintentional though it had been she had been made to feel that was right.

It had been a perfect storm of the most horrible circumstances.

First Jericha's death had shocked their Police Girl to her core then when she had tried to relay the news to each of them she had either been ignored or had just been unable to bring herself to say the words and then came the last mission after which she had been callously abandoned by her Master and comrades.

Finally to top it all off she had then been attacked by a group of Freaks who had the most evil intentions … only to then be saved by an unknown male, the only true act of kindness she had been shown in the last few months … other than her talks with Jericha.

"We have to find her," Integra stated what they were all thinking. "She'll be heartbroken if she can't say goodbye …"

"I just stopped for a quick pick-me-up boss," Pip showed his coffee cup to her which he then downed in once gulp before running from the room to return to searching.

"What if it's too late already?" Integra asked as her butler stood up.

"Ma'am?"

"Seras, what if she's already dead? And what if the last time I spoke to her I was screaming at her for being a screw-up … all while she was grieving for her best friend?"

Walter could see the tears in the young Hellsing's icy blue eyes, the revelation they had all just heard had shaken the Iron Maiden badly. As he had so often done in the past Walter laid a hand on the young woman's head, the way a father would to comfort his daughter.

"You didn't know Sir, none of us did. Seras will be fine, she's survived a Vampire priest, ghouls by the truck load, Nazis and other nonsense. I have complete confidence that she won't be bested by one lone rogue … as Miss Jericha always said 'keep the Faith'."

It had been a half-joke Jericha had always made, as Faith had been her second middle name, a trait passed from mother to daughter since her ancestor's days.

Integra only managed the weakest of smiles in reply to Walter's words.

"Let's just hope that Seras can do the same," Integra said quietly, pinching the bridge of her nose as once again she was feeling fatigued.

"When was the last time you ate or slept? Never mind, I'll fetch something from the kitchen then I want you to retire for the evening," Walter finished as he began to leave the room.

"I can't sleep Walter, certainly not now!" Integra was shocked by the suggestion. "What if they find her and-"

"Then I will make sure you're informed immediately , but to be blunt you won't be of use to anyone if you're half dead from exhaustion yourself, trust me Sir. Now I believe there's still some of that delightful mint tea in the cupboard," with that final remark Walter left.

Integra rose from her seat at the communication screen and went to stand by the tall window on the outer wall, the moon was shining but at the same time it was almost as though it were shining with a sad light.

And for the first time in so long, Integra closed her eyes and prayed to God for their Police Girl's safety and pleasing that he bestow His Grace on Seras so that she may return safely:

"Heavenly Father, have mercy on Seras. Let her stay safe and bless her with the strength so that she may return home, don't punish her for her choice to accept the Midian's curse. Please keep her safe … Amen."

After a moment of reflection Integra offered a second silent plea.

"If you can hear me Jericha, wherever you are right now, please watch over Seras. Keep her safe, don't let the one she's with harm her … guide her back to us so that … we can be her strength as you used to be."

As soon as she'd said it Integra felt foolish, she could just imagine the outrage Jericha would feel if she had been there to hear Integra's words in person and the lecture she would have received after the way she had treated Seras. Each time they had said goodbye after one of their gatherings, Jericha had always asked Integra to look after Seras, the reason being she didn't trust Alucard to do so in the least and Integra had always promised that she would, never really taking the young Half-Breed's words seriously.

Footsteps made Integra turned to see Walter carrying in a tray of small sandwiches and a fresh pot of warm tea.

"Mint tea as promised, a good way to end the evening," Walter said as he poured a cup then offered it to the young Hellsing, after a moment he added, "Miss Victoria will come home, she's more resilient than we think."

"Keep the Faith, yes?" Integra murmured, sipping her tea and letting its warmth soothe her parched throat.

After a moment Walter put his hand on his young charge's shoulder, both of them looking up at the full moon which in the last few minutes had turned red, a sign that the No-Life King was using his abilities to search for their lost Police Girl.

Somewhere out in the English countryside, Alucard was silently stalking through the shadows and with each step cast his senses outwards searching for his missing Draculina. And despite the link being severed he also kept silently calling out for her heart with his own, if it were an actual sound it would be like the sorrowful howl of a wolf calling out for his lost mate …

Every now and again he would catch a breath of her scent and would immediately bolt in that direction only to be disappointed each time, the male who was with her was smart, if nothing else Alucard had to admit that. The No-Life King was certain the male was leaving traces of Seras' scent in random places to confuse his senses, and it was working much to the Vampire's fury.

The hours dragged on for what seemed like days until finally the sun began to rise, bright rays casting over landscape, only long streaks of darkness behind trees and various buildings peppered the landscape.

If the male wanted to keep Seras alive then he would hide her from the sunrays, this meant they would have to remain in one place and would give Alucard the chance to find them before they could flee … but he had to move quickly.

With that thought in mind the Nosferatu changed his body into a black wolf and sped off across the landscape, even more determined to find and reclaim his right as the Master of his Police Girl's heart-

'_ALUCARD!' _

The Vampire froze with a snarl, what the hell did Integra want?!

'_ALUCARD!'_

A second shout made Alucard snarl ruefully then will his body to change into a red streak of light to answer his Master's call, landing first on the roof of Hellsing Manor then materialising himself to her office … only to find she wasn't there.

'Integra!'

'IN THE CATACOMBS, HURRY!'

With eyes widening the Nosferatu did so and materialised to the hallways that ran the length of the entranceway to his chamber, passing Seras' smaller room along the way-

After a second of confusion Alucard could see why Integra had been so frantic: the door to his Police Girl's room had been pulled off its hinges and was resting against the wall, immediately Alucard ran inside to find Integra and Walter both looking bewildered.

"What happened?!" Alucard demanded.

"We don't have a bloody clue!" Integra snapped. "Bernadotte came back with some of the Flock and saw the door to the catacombs ajar, he heard a bang then summoned us but whoever or whatever did this was already long gone … Please don't tell me a bloody Freak was in here Al-" the look on Vampire's features made her stop, seeing his expression become enraged.

"IT WAS _HIM_!"

"**WHAT?!"**

It was much fresher this time so Alucard had no problem smelling the male's now memorised scent … and damn it all to Hell Alucard just _knew_ the scent was familiar, but from where?

And more importantly why was it only the male's scent? Why wasn't Seras with him?

Alucard looked around the room, searching for anything amiss other than the door wrenched from its hinges. What would the stranger possibly be looking for? Seras' coffin was still there undisturbed, wardrobe looked to be untouched, nothing seemed out of place … until Alucard spied the vanity unit which was not aligned with the wall as it normally was, Seras had briefly gone through a stage of trying to 'Feng Shui' her room which meant everything had to be aligned in a certain way.

The vanity unit was slanted as though it had been pulled outwards then pushed back but the male had not known the small detail. Alucard knelt down while moving the vanity unit aside and was both surprised and angered at what he saw. Two photographs lay forgotten on the floor: one was of Seras with the Wild Geese (Pip was to her left looking nervous as the barrel of her Harkonnen was pointed his way) and the other had been taken at the Hellsing Christmas several months previously which Jericha had attended and managed to trick the Nosferatu into a picture with Seras, ironically catching Integra and Walter laughing at the Vampire's annoyance.

"Not a sign of zhe bastard anywhere!" Pip yelled as he ran into the room. "What zhe hell did he even want in here?"

It was then that Alucard stood while holding the two photographs out for the three humans to see, a puzzled look crossing their faces.

"Why were these left out like that?" Walter enquired aloud, "Miss Victoria always kept them in her-" the elderly man stopped as he realised.

"What?" Integra asked and when she received no reply she demanded again, "What?!"

"Miss Victoria kept these in her 'keepsake box', and that box _was_ under there," Walter gestured to the vanity unit.

"He broke in here to steal a box? What was in it zhat was worth zhe trouble?" Pip asked, not seeing the reason why a stranger would break into Hellsing risking life and limb for a young woman's knickknacks.

"It was something Seras put together before she came to Hellsing; all her most precious items were in it: the photograph of her parents, a blue nosed dog of some sort, some of her mother's jewellery, other photos and … some sort of hat Miss Jericha gave to her for Halloween I believe …" Walter listed off what he knew to be in the box from Seras showing him once before.

"He went to all the trouble of breaking in here to take the box yet lingered a bit longer to remove these, why would he?" Integra asked. "Unless-"

The realisation struck with all the force of a tempest storm, the male 'stole' the box because he wanted to give it back to its owner. Seras would never leave without her beloved treasures, the absence of the box meant that she didn't intend to return to Hellsing again.

And the fact that it seemed she had asked the male to remove the photographs of her former comrades was symbolic: they hadn't wanted to keep her so in return she no longer wanted to keep the memories of any of them with her.

Integra took the photos from Alucard, passing the one of Seras with the Wild Geese to Pip while keeping the one from the Hellsing party in her hand, both she and Walter looked at the scene with regret. That night Seras had been so happy, but she'd discarded the memory as if it had never existed.

After a few moments Alucard snatched the photo back.

"Alucard what the hell-" Integra stopped, watching the Vampire's expression.

In the photograph he had been yelling at Jericha who was off-camera and clearly looked annoyed, yet Seras was looking at him with a look of joy although whether it was from Jericha tricking him into a photograph or him being beside her he couldn't tell … and Seras wasn't there for him to ask anymore.

"I don't believe it!" Alucard growled, "Police Girl would never be so callous! The male wants to keep her so he stole her treasures back and left these behind on purpose!"

"But how would he know who we were Alucard?" Integra asked. "We haven't seen the male and he didn't stay long enough get a good look at any of us even if he saw us. It had to have been her … Seras told him to leave these behind."

"_You are wrong_, Master," Alucard's expression was outrage that Integra was suggesting such a thing. "And when I find her I'll prove it, I'll prove that this was all that deceptive coward's doing!"

With that final bold statement Alucard materialised out of the room to continue searching once more, leaving the three humans to lament on how serious their situation truly was. After a few moments the three left the room to follow Alucard's lead only after placing the vanity unit back the way their Police Girl had put it, they wanted everything to be the same when she returned.

'_POLICE GIRL!'_

Once more the Vampire King was racing across the English landscape, stopping every minute or so to try and either pick a scent or sense his Draculina's presence, feeling slightly fatigued from being in the sunlight but he refused to admit defeat, his female was out there and he would find her!

At the same time, somewhere beneath the streets of London:

Deep within one of the long-forgotten tunnels beneath London, a lone figure stalked through the shadows, a small box held in his large hands. His new companion had pleaded with his help in retrieving in it, what was inside was precious to her and so he was careful with it.

Up ahead he heard a quiet gasp of fear as he stopped, whistling like a bird to let her know that he was no threat. In response she rose from her hiding place where he had left her for she did not dare to wander on her own, wounded as she was it just wasn't safe.

The male had introduced himself to her as the former and unwilling Captain of the Millennium army, he had been born under the night sky of the German land before being captured and forced into servitude as she had been: which eventually led them into conflict with each other.

Despite her small stature she had bested him yet he did not die, it was his greatest wish to return to his homeland and run free under the moonlit skies. That night when he finally decided it was time he had happened upon a fight, a most unfair fight between seven large male Midians and one petite female of their kind.

The Captain recognised her instantly and had watched as she had been wounded then was about to be harmed in a most vile way that he could not allow, so he had stepped in, choosing not to slaughter the males until she was cared for. He had given her blood and her wounds stopped bleeding but they did not fade, her once flawless features had been scarred by their malicious intent forever and not even his strong blood could heal her.

Then he had sensed the one whom had left her to this fate returning and she pleaded with him to help her escape, fearing the Nosferatu's wrath more than what she had just endured. Something in the male's undead heart felt empathy for the small female, so he carried her to safety, hiding her from her former Master's sight and senses.

It was then that he brought her to this place deep beneath London where he himself had scavenged a living since the Millennium incident, hunting was easy enough, no one ever missed the vile scum that fed the Lycan's appetite for fresh meat.

Using the same skills he had used to evade Hellsing's gaze for years he had set about misleading the Vampire King and his human comrades, leading most of them far from their hiding place so that he could retrieve what the female desperately wanted to retrieve for fear of it being destroyed because of her desertion.

Walking over to where she stood shaking in fear, he knelt then offered it to her which she reached out and timidly accepted, hugging the box tightly and crying tears of relief that her most precious treasures and memories were safe.

"T-thank you …" the female whimpered and he smiled. "W-who are you? Why … did you save …" she trailed off, not understanding why he had shown such mercy.

The large male smiled sympathetically, how had one so innocent become cursed as he had been? Even stranger was the fact that she had been abandoned in such a way, betrayed by her comrades who unlike his own had claimed to care for her … for a time.

Slowly he reached out a large hand, sensing the gesture she cowered expecting a strike across the head as her former Master had done so often before yet only felt a reassuring pressure atop her head.

The male was letting her know he wasn't going to harm her but she already knew that, he had kept her safe and hidden for the past two days and even gone so far as to steal back her only treasure from the dark place, risking his own safety for her piece of mind-

"What … what …" she whimpered and the male tilted his head. "W-What's … my name?"

-or whatever was left of it.

The trauma of that night had both scarred her body and fractured her mind, the Lycan wasn't even sure if she could recall anything let alone her name.

"Seras," he said with a deep albeit gentle voice, patting her head to indicate he meant her.

"This one … is called Seras?" another pat indicated yes. "Which one … are you?"

"… Hans."

Seras flinched hearing the male's tone, his voice was deep like the one who had made her yet at the same time it was entirely different, his tone was gentle, not threatening or hate-filled.

Slowly she reached out a trembling hand touching his bare muscled arm while Hans watched her beginning to cry in silence.

"Don't go … please?" her tone was full of sorrow, fearful of being abandoned again. "This one … hates being alone!" she finished then began crying loudly, never taking her hand from his arm.

"Never," Hans assured her, placing a hand atop her head.

The touch startled her as much as his reply before she hugged his arm tightly and cried louder, this time tears of pure relief that she didn't have to be alone in the darkness anymore.

Hans rested his chin atop her head, using his free hand to pat her head comfortingly and looking strikingly like a wolf comforting its cub.

No, he would never leave her. The little one didn't deserve to die alone in the darkness; she had survived too much already to just die like that. It would be difficult and would mean delaying his plan of returning home, but Hans would stay with her. He would stay with her and make her strong again and then maybe together they would leave the accursed land behind them forever, for once in his long life Hans had someone who depended on him for help and guidance not for bloodshed and violence.

That was when Hans decided to grant his loyalty to the little one, she would never be alone again. Touching her temple lightly Hans let her know what he thought they should do, they would forge a bond that no other could break, not even the one who had sired her.

They would forge a blood bond and be loyal in their bond forevermore.

The little Draculina tilted her head looking confused; she wasn't a Lycan so how could such a thing work?

Hans laughed quietly, before silently explaining that a blood bond was nothing like a bond between mates but was just as strong. It would mean that from that day until the day one of them perished they would be bound together as friends and allies of the strongest kind, he would protect her and never desert her if she promised the same.

Granted Hans felt it would be his duty to fulfil the role of protector, but he didn't mind … something about the little female had touched his heart with her own, maybe she would even become his friend and companion?

He had always wanted one of those, to know the bond of mutual respect between two souls.

But it didn't matter if she was not willing and unlike her Sire had done; Hans would not force her to make a choice.

…

A slight nod of the head broke him from his thoughts, watching her in surprise he saw her nod again with a smile.

"This one … will never betray you and this one … will always be loyal," Seras held out her palm.

Watching her for a moment Hans gentle extended a claw and pierced her palm yet she made no sound at the pain, he then did the same and enclosed her bleeding hand with his own larger one.

In an instant it was done, a blood bond had been forged between the male Lycan and the female Vampire. From then until his death Hans would never desert or betray her, he would keep her safe as he had failed to do so for another so long ago.

Seras would live-

"Seras?" she repeated. "Who …" she trailed off.

Hans' golden eyes widened, the damage had run deeper than he had realised for she no longer recognised her own name anymore. But he would help her; she would heal with enough time and as both were of immortal breeds that was not a problem for the former Captain.

Once more Hans patted her head, replying to her question without speaking. Years of imprisonment in the Millennium army had made the Lycan almost resentful of speech especially as he was surrounded by people he hated, but this one was different: she needed a reassuring voice to guide her.

"You are Seras, Seras Victoria," Hans spoke slowly.

"This one … is Seras?"

Hans nodded then answered, "Yes."

"This one's name is …"

This wasn't right, Hans reasoned again it must have been the trauma of that night and reasoned further that time and patience would bring her back from the darkness if only in her mind … for Hans could never return what was stolen from the petite blonde that night.

"This one's … name …" she murmured again, her head lowering from fatigue.

In reply Hans patted her head then seated himself beside her, understanding his gesture the little one rested her cheek against his arm which she was still holding tightly and fell into a much-needed sleep.

For a short while Hans observed her, his camouflage vest which he'd given her to hide her nearly nude frame was several sizes too big but she looked cute in it whilst sleeping. It wasn't practical though, he would find her clothing of her own tomorrow.

That was the Lycan's final thought as he too lowered his head to rest.

* * *

Three cheers for Hans, he's back and he's a nice guy now ^_^ (Well we all knew he was a decent guy in Hellsing Ultimate but now it's official!) What will happen if Alucard finds them and discovers his former Fledgling forged a blood pact with a member of the Vampires' natural enemies? Only your leaving a review will give me the drive to keep writing, if you love Hans and want to see more then please let me know what you think of his new protective persona!

Next chapter features a whole shed-load of crap including ghouls, terrorists AND the characters from Catherine make their first appearance as I promise, discover how Katherine McBride is connected to Seras AND Catherine is no longer a succubbus, she's just a beautiful girl in the wrong city at the wrong time. Hope you will enjoy, thank you for reading!


	2. Not a chapter, problem with stories

Hello loyal readers, I'm writing this from an pad as this morning my computer charger died and without a replacement I cannot access the work I've written nor write new chapters but I can write this note to let you all know what's happening.

Hopefully it will be fixed by week's end when the family computer expert stops by, otherwise I honestly don't know. Please keep your fingers crossed so hopefully I can post my newest chapters soon.

Sorry for the delay and stay tuned for anymore updates

The Grand Dragon of Light


End file.
